Quicker Than the Eye
by IMSLES
Summary: Hangman prize written for Shinju90 on NFA using the random generator prompts:  Trent Kort/Gibbs/Watch and learn.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Quicker Than the Eye

The moonlight glistened on the wet pavement as he surveyed the seemingly empty lot between the dark, quiet and deserted hangars. At this time of night, or early morning, the privately owned airfield was devoid of human existence, but he wasn't alone. He could sense the presence of another. He'd been expecting him to show. He also knew he couldn't hide forever, so he watched to see Gibbs approach.

Gibbs' skills of moving silently and stealthily were renowned, but he was a trained CIA agent capable of detecting the minutest changes in any situation. He'd caught many a would-be assailant unaware right before they attacked. He could maintain his cool and not give any sign that he knew they were coming for him until they were on top of him. Then he would turn and take them out instead.

A chilly wind blew and Trent drew up his collar closer to his throat to help ward off the cold. Still no sign of Gibbs, but he was coming. Kort had left behind the clues to lead Gibbs to him. He'd figure it to be a trap, so he'd be extra careful. Yet he'd still come alone.

There was no need for backup. He'd be too confident in his abilities to prevail to ask for any. Not that Kort was looking to eliminate him. This was purely a meeting to offer him vital information. Of course Gibbs didn't trust him, that sentiment was mutual.

Gibbs was a loose cannon in Trent's eyes. He'd gotten away with breaking rules and in more than one case the law itself, always having someone to cover for him. With that kind of protection it was nearly impossible to bust him. The fact that he was the team leader of the nation's top MCRT made him almost infallible in their eyes. There were seldom times they even tried to rein him in, let alone directly order him to play by the book- and hold him accountable if he didn't.

They had a common thorn in their sides which brought him to this point- waiting. Gibbs may not want what he had to offer, but he'd want to meet Kort, look him in the eye and then decide to take it or tell Trent to take a hike.

He'd never figured out how Gibbs could read people either. Especially him. Kort had learned to dead pan better than anyone, yet Gibbs could tell if he was bluffing or offering something for nefarious reasons.

He felt a change in the wind behind him and turned expecting Gibbs to be standing there, but he wasn't. He slowly turned back to his previous watch and found himself looking into the steely blue eyes of the man himself, a bitter smirk edging his lips.

"Gibbs," Trent didn't skip a beat, not showing an inkling of surprise to find him there.

"Kort," Gibbs returned the greeting.

They both stood silently until Kort spoke, "You're searching for Habib Manhawa."

It wasn't a question, so Gibbs remained silent.

"I know where you can find him," Kort flapped a sealed envelope in his hand.

Gibbs didn't take his eyes from Kort's still listening to see what more the CIA agent had to say.

"You'll be doing the country a favor if you take him down," Kort tried to appeal to the NCIS agent's patriotism.

"You mean you, but go on," Gibbs interrupted.

"I won't argue I'd be pleased to see him out of commission, but his threat to the U.S. is real and perhaps even imminent."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let Kort see how much his words were enticing him. Still to take what he offered would give the younger something to hold over him. Gibbs didn't believe in being indebted to anyone, but he also wanted to end the long string of terrorist attacks masterminded by Manhawa. NCIS had tracked his location to the tri-state area around D.C. It wouldn't take too much longer to narrow it exactly, but he could be gone by then.

He had his own bone to dangle in front of Kort hoping he'd consider it an even exchange. Without accepting the envelope he told him, "I have a tip for you."

Now it was Kort's turn to narrow his eyes. This was a twist in the bargaining. "What do you have that I would want?"

Gibbs smiled, "The ability to appear and disappear unnoticed."

"How is that a trade off?" Trent nearly laughed.

"I could teach you," Gibbs shrugged.

"Really? That I would like to see," Kort did laugh.

Gibbs smirked knowing he'd hit upon something his rival couldn't refuse to discover.

"Alright Gibbs. Enlighten me," Trent spread out his hand, bowing his head as if putting himself into the older agent's hands.

Gibbs managed to slide the envelope from Kort's hand and before the stunned CIA agent could look up Gibbs was gone. Trent was beside himself with self-disgust. He'd fallen for it. Lulled by the man's near silence he'd allowed himself to believe he'd held the upper hand. As he berated himself his cell phone rang.

"Kort," he barked.

"Did you see that?" Gibbs chuckled before he disconnected leaving Trent staring at the dead phone in his hand.


End file.
